Zip Gun Bop, session 20.5
by Ivy Stone
Summary: Spike and his high school sweetie


Zip Gun Bop

Jett's voice;

So Spike has more secrets then any of us can handle. This one's good though.

Session  # 20.5 Zip Gun Bop

Chapter 1.  Ed's boredom

Ed typed bored on the tomato.

"Cheep sites, cheep site, bad chats, no chats." She said to herself. Then a site popped up, and Ed took off her goggles and screamed with joy.

"What?" Jett said walking in. Ed looked up and pointed at the screen

"Bounty." Ed said shortly, then she typed and the bounty appeared on the regular screen for the ship. 

"There's no face, Ed" Jett growled. Ed got up and shrugged

"Not my fault," then she pointed to the name "No name." She said

"Great. I don't think this is a good idea." Jett said sitting down. Spike strolled in with an apple in his hand

"What?" he asked. Jett pointed to the screen.

"Some person is making guns and selling them black market. The bounty is 5,000."

"What's the matter with it?" Spike asked.

"No name, no face, it would be hard to track." Jett leaned back 

"We can always find the guys who buy the guns, Jett" Spike said irritably

"Sure, Spike, but what if they don't know what this guy looks like?" Jett shot back. Ed smiled and jumped on the table

"No face no name, hold your horses, guns white.." she sang. Spike looked up,

"A white gun?" Spike asked. His eyes grew and he threw the apple at Ed

"Good Job" he said shortly running out.

"What the hell?" Jett asked. Ed shrugged and bit into the apple. 

Chapter 2. White Tiger

                Spike grabbed the man behind the counter

"You know these are illegal, right?" Spike asked holding up a white handgun.

"No this woman, she sold it to me.." the man stuttered. Spike held on to the mans collar and pulled him over the counter

"Did she have dark blue hair?" he hissed.

"I think so." The man answered. Spike stared at the man, then threw him back over the counter

"Vivian." He growled running out of the store.

The Inn was called White Tiger. It was a pure white building with a black iron gate in the front. Spike jumped over the gate and shot the hinges off the door and stepped in

"Vivian?!" he yelled shooting at the bar, the fire, the tables. A woman with blue hair and in a black tank top and pin striped pants on walked out and grinned.

"Hello Spike." She said raising a white gun. Spike shot at her and she dove behind the bar. 

Spike yelled a swirl of words and dove behind the bar.

"You little.." Spike growled pointing his gun at Vivian.

"You know you're happy to see me." Vivian said kissing him on the nose. Spike growled and jumped at her. She threw him off and the two took defensive pose. She dropkicked him, and he fell. He tripped her by trapping her legs and she struggled, but fell down. The two laid face to face, they both shot and missed. Then Spike stood up and jabbed at her, she dodged and tackled him in the stomach. Both of their guns slid in separate directions. They looked at each other and jumped for each other's guns. The both got up and pulled the trigger. Then there was nothing.  They looked at each other

"You shot all your bullets?" they yelled at each other. "Damnitt!" they yelled. Spike threw the white gun to the side. Vivian was about to, and then she smiled and threw it at Spikes head, knocking him on the ground.

Spike groaned and struggled to his feet. His forehead bled lightly.

"Damn you" he said, and then he fell.

Chapter 3. Spikes ex

Vivian enjoyed Jett's company. She sipped at the tea he had made for her and looked at the knocked out Spike.

"You gave him a real blow to the head." Jett said.

"He disserved it." Vivian smiled. Spike stirred

"No I didn't." he mumbled. Jett handed Spike some tea.

"You two know each other?" Jett asked.

"High school sweethearts." Vivian grinned. Spike jumped up

"It was only for years of our lives! Get over it!"

"Children first." Vivian smiled. Spike snarled and jumped at her. She round house kicked him and pulled his arm behind his back

"You fight off guard." She told him letting him go. Spike looked up and sat down. Jett laughed

"What happened between you two?" he asked

"I could beat him up, and it drove him crazy." Vivian explained. Spike waved his hand

"NO!" he yelled. "She just didn't know how to treat a guy right." He said smugly.

"Oh yes, please Spike, let me do the dishes for you. Let me clean the house." She cooed.

"See Jett." Spike said turning to his friend

"THIS IS WHY I HATE AGGRESSIVE WOMEN!"  He yelled. Vivian smiled and stood up

"Nice seeing you too Spike."

"But the bounty…"

"Sorry," Jett said slapping Spike on the back "Love hurts"


End file.
